A Tale of Two
by Nas Tunt
Summary: Set in the Maruader Era. Severus Snape is in his 6th year, and as usual, he's being bullied by Potter's gang. But what happens when Remus Lupin goes too far? Can anyone help Severus? Rated R for Slash and rape in the first two chapters. SSLM
1. Lament of Pretty Baby

A/N: w00t. This is my first fic..so I hope you guys like it. n.n;;; If you think Sev or Lucius seem out of character, remember people, this is in the Maruader era..and Sev hasn't gone to the Whomping Willow yet. And we really don't have a clue as to what Lucius acted like back in the Maruader era.

Disclaimer: The characters and Hogwarts and stuff belong to J.K Rowling, der. The plot and Madam Enger (pronounce Anger), belongs to me, though. n.n

X I want to have you

But you have to say the words

I want to be...cured X

**The Lament of PrettyBaby Cursive**

**Chapter One**

Severus Snape walked solemnly down one of the numerous halls of Hogwarts, black hair halfway covering his face. He was 16, a 6th year at Hogwarts, and he secretly longed for Remus Lupin, who only seemed interested in Sirius Black. He growled to himself at the thought of Sirius.

He was a prefect, so he was allowed in the halls this late. He was really hoping to find Remus, but he had made two rounds through the whole castle and hadn't seen anyone, except for two snogging Hufflepuffs. He sighed to himself, and headed down to his room. He opened the door to his room and almost fainted when he saw the person laying on his bed.

Laying there, shirtless, was Remus Lupin. Severus stared at him. He was pretty damn sure his dreams had come true. He watched as Remus walked over to him. Severus was practically frozen there beside the door. Oh God how he wanted to touch Remus, how he wanted to stroke him, lick him, kiss him. He felt Remus's hand on his shoulder, but still, he couldn't move.

Remus lowered his lips to Severus's and he rapidly began to savage his lips and tongue. Severus was weak and powerless against him. Perfect for his nice little scheme. Oh yes, Remus had something utterly horrifying up his sleeve. He planned to rape the poor, little, Snape, all the while videotaping it for Sirius and James. He always had been quite the viscous type of werewolf.

With a smirk, Remus pulled Severus over to Severus' bed and laid him there, pinning back his arms. Remus straddled Severus, then ripped open his black, long sleeved, button up, shirt. Remus licked up Severus' torso, making the other boy slightly shudder. He smirked to himself, then bent down over his chest, and bit him. Severus gave out a panicked yelp and arched his back, fighting against Remus for a few moments before he remembed it was Remus, no one harmful to him.

Remus smirked a bit more, and continued to bite Severus, until he finally drew blood from his chest. Once he had done that, he slid his hand down Severus' pants, to have Severus gasp. He smirked with satisfaction. Severus made quite a good boy toy. He couldn't waituntil he had him chained up and begging to leave him alone.

Remus conjured up chains to keep Severus on the bed, then stood up, walking over to the door. He glanced over at Severus, who was staring at him questioningly, but longingly. He reached down into his bag he had brought and pulled out a silver claw that Sirius had used on him once. He smirked as he put it on his finger, then walked back ever so slowly to Severus.

Once to Severus, Remus once again straddled him and then led the claw very slowly and very softly over his torso. He smirked when Severus arched his back and whimpered a little as a reaction. Finally he smiled down at him, then pressed a bit harder against Severus' collar bone, drawing a line, blood streaming from it. He smiled once again as Severus yelped a bit and had the face of what seemed to be a scolded puppy dog. Remus paid no attention, then centered the claw in the middle of his chest, and dragged downwards, over his torso to his pant line. That's when he stopped. He smiled at Severus, who was breathing heavily and slightly crying from the pain Remus was causing him. He saw Severus struggle at the chains and slightly laughed.

"No need to fight, love.I wouldn't dare hurt you," he paused, he wasbeing sarcastic, and he had a malacious grin on his face, "I do hope you enjoy this. I know Sirius and James are going to once they see this video, and I already am." Remus said in a cold, mocking, tone before he pulled down his own pants and then Severus's, leaving him totally naked to Remus.

"Remus..leave me alone. Please, don't do this to me!" Severus shouted pleadingly as Remus turned him around in the cuffs and chains, making nasty wounds on his wrists and ankles, which started to bleed. His bed was now soaked with his own blood, as were his clothes, his body, and Remus. How could he have ever of been so stupid as to fall in love with a Gryffindor who was just going to rape him while videotaping it and show it to his friends?! God, he was such a dumbass.

He heard himself shout as Remus went into him. He was crying again. His tears were streaming down his face like a waterfall, and landing on his bed, making the blood and tears mix. He groped for a pillow, something to hold onto. He bit his lip. More blood. He cried out again, Remus had clawed him with that silver claw of his on his back and down.

Suddenly, the door burst open and standing there, blonde hair a mess and floating down to the mid of his back, was Lucius. Severus would have jumped for joy, if Remus hadn't of clawed him in the face and pulled out of him so quickly.

"Lucius.." Severus murmured before Remus punched him hard against the head of the bed, causing him to bleed more on his head, then passing into unconsciousness. Remus stared at Lucius before he pulled his pants up and then drew out his wand. Lucius stared at him with those cold, silver-gray, eyes.

"Remus Lupin. Never would have guessed that someone as supposedly gentle as you could rape such an innocent boy. Humph. I guess I could have expected it. You are a werewolf afterall. Now, leave here before I have to hit you with a damn Unforgivable." Lucius said violently. Remus halfway gulped, then flew out of the room past Lucius.

Lucius glanced over at Severus, who was unconscious, bleeding, and breathing so shallowly Lucius would have sworn he was taking his last breaths. He walked over to Severus and stood by the side of the bed.He then wrapped the boy insome of the robes laying on the floor beforehe picked the younger male up in his arms and stalked out of the room, heading towards the Hospital Wing.

He couldn't believe that Remus Lupin, of all people had just done that to Severus. Had he done it because he knew that Severus had a crush on him? No. He probably did it because James and Sirius did everything to him, and he was feeling left out, so he decided to do the worst thing someone could do to a 16 year old boy. He snapped put of his thoughts when he felt a weak tug at the chest of his shirt.

"Thankyou Lucius.." he heard Severus mutter as he looked down at him. How the hell had that kid managed to wake up after that?

"It's nothing, Sev. I'm sorry about what Remus did to you. Now really, you ought to go to sleep, get your strength back." Lucius mumered to him and gently kissed him onhis forehead.Severus wrapped his arms around Lucius' neck and soon, he was back to sleep.

Lucius walked into the Hospital Wing, and called out for Madam Enger, and she appeared from behind a curtain.

"What do you wa-Merlin! What happened?!" Madam Enger cried out and rushed over to Severus, who was still holding on tightly to Lucius.

"I found him in his room chained to is bed, and er..Remus Lupin was..raping him." Lucius said a bit uncomfortably. He didn't like to talk about this kind of subject, especially when it was his friend who had been hurt. Madam Enger then began mumbling about what the world was coming to with all that. Lucius sighed and rolled his eyes, before she clucked at him to follow after her. He obediently did, occasionally glancing down at Severus, who's wounds were still bleeding as much as they had whenever he had walked into the room.

Madam Enger tossed him some of the Hospital Wing robes and told him to put them on Severus, then to bring him into the tent she was in. He nodded and then laid Severus down. He glanced over the 16 year old's body. Merlin forbid he be looking at the naked boy, but he couldn't help it. Severus was so finely toned, there weren't any flaws on him except for the fresh wounds...and then the scars. He frowned and stepped closer, trailing a finger of a very new looking scar that was almost on the boy's wrist, and then another one that was on his side.

He sighed deeply. He hoped those scars weren't what he thought they were from. His poor Severus. Gently, he again kissed him on the lips. But ever so gently, sensually, softly..lovingly. He heard the sound of a throat being cleared behind him and slightly turned to see Madam Enger looking at him with slight irritation.

"Er..sorry Madam Enger..." he said quietly. As a response she sighed, shook her head, and walked back off to the tented room she'd made ready for Severus. Lucius again looked at the 16 year old boy.

"You're so fragile, my innocent, lovely, Severus. I swear, as long as I live, I will try not to let anyone harm you, ever again. And..I'll try to stop you from harming yourself." he said softly and moved a strand of hair from the boy's face. He then slipped the robes over the boy, scooped him up in his arms once again, and carried him to the room.

Madam Enger studied Lucius for a few minutes after he had put Severus down on the bed. Lucuis shifted uncomfortably under her gaze. She then turned her back on him and began to study Severus, before she got busy with healing him.

"Mr. Malfoy, I must ask you..do you have feelings for Mr. Snape?" Madam Enger asked him as she bustled back and forth, getting the correct potions, salves, and medicines for healing Severus. Lucuis gulped slightly, why did he always get asked the personal questions?!

"I..uh..ermh..yes.." he said quietly, blushing hugely. He swore he almost saw Madam Enger smile as she finished up on Severus. She walked over to Lucius, and really, she did smile. She looked up at him, and he blushed again.

"Well, you didn't hear it from me, but I personally think you two would make a good couple. Now, take him. Watch over him good now, and if he's ever in any pain, give him this,and give him this, he was needing a refill," she paused as she handed him two bottles of pills," now, run along to your common room, he ought to be awakening soon." she said with a wink, then walked out. Sometimes, Lucius really did wonder about that blond haired, multicolored eyed, tall, nurse. He shrugged it off, then walked over to Severus, picked him up, and began walking out of the Hospital Wing.

Once out he looked at both of the bottles of pills. One was simply painkillers, but the other was depression medication. Lucius frowned again, then shifted Severus in his arms slightly.

"Lucius? Why..er..why are you carrying me?" he suddenly heard the meek voice of Severus whisper into his ear. Lucius could have jumped out of his shoes with happiness when he heard that soft voice, but instead, he just blushed. Lucius placed a small kiss on Severus's cheek happily before answering.

"Well, uh..if you don't remember, you were raped by Remus, I found you, and brought you to the hospital wing, and now I'm carrying you back to my room, because your room is literally a bloody hell." Lucius said softly, but matter-of-factly. He heard Severus sigh sadly in his ear, then felt Severus' arms around his neck tighten a bit and Severus bury his head into his neck and hair. Lucius smiled to himself and rested his head slightly against Severus's, then moved his hand comfortingly to his back.

Finally, they reached Lucius's room. Lucius sat Severus on a chair then quickly pulled his futon out, making it a bed for Severus. He then motioned for the younger boy to come to him, which Severus did, and he pulled back the covers to the futon, allowing Severus to climb in, before he pulled the covers over him.

"Good night, Severus." Lucius said, bent down, and then kissed Severus on the forehead. Suprisingly, Severus didn't reject.

"Goodnight, Lucius." Severus mumered. Lucius smiled softly at him, then turned off the light and walked to his bed, where he pulled himself into the bed and fell asleep. That was, he fell asleep until he felt a tugging at his sleeve. He opened one of his eyes to see Severus peering down at him. He then turned on his back, opened both eyes, then raised a questioning eyebrow.

"I'm sorry to bother you Lucius...I'm just..scared. Can I..uh, sleep in your bed with you?" he asked softly. Severus's big, doe-like eyes stared down at him, and Lucius nodded. He scooted over, and Severus clambered into his bed beside him. Lucius wrapped his arm around Severus and pulled him closer to himself. He was surprised to find that there were no objections from the 16 year old. He sighed in the mass of dark hair, before Severus turned to face him and scooted even closer to Lucius. He felt the boy's hands grab a hold on his shirt, and then felt Severus's head nestled against his chest. He kissed the ebony haired boy's forehead, then nose, then he raised his head slightly and kissed his lips before wrapping his arm around the small body and finally, both of them dozing off to sleep.


	2. flower

_A/N: Oi! I'm terribly sorry for the delay of the chapter loading! Thankyou all for the reviews! They made me quite happy! I'll try to keep this story going, it's just very hard for me to keep fanfics going for long. n.n;;;_

_Disclaimer: All of this stuff belongs to JKR, except for the plot. It's not published, so don't sue, k? K._

X Flowers bloom

in sunlight and I

Live close to you X

**flower L'Arc-en-Ciel**

_Severus stood, gazing at the wall when he suddenly felt strong hands grasp his hips. His eyes widened at the feel and his struggled to turn around until he felt a tongue on his neck. He partly melted..that is, until he heard the cold voice that belonged to none other than Remus. _

_"Relax, I'm not going to hurt you." He said softly. Severus nodded softly. He wasn't fully sure of what Remus was doing, but he had said he wasn't going to hurt him and Remus would stay true to his word, right? Wrong._

_Within minutes, Remus had Severus on the bed, stomach down. He penetrated Severus suddenly and Severus whimpered in pain. He felt another pair of hands then. Colder. Then the biting pain that the silver claw had caused earlier...except now, there was two. He glanced back to see Sirius Black digging two silver claws into his back maliciously. Suddenly, Severus screamed._

"Severus!" Lucius awoke him roughly. Severus looked up into the now worried, silver-gray, eyes of Lucius with his own dark brown, teary, eyes. Severus buried his head into Lucius's chest and began to sob. Lucius stroked Severus's back softly, trying to comfort him, but to no avail. Lucius grabbed Severus's face softly with both hands and pulled his head up so that he could look at him.

"Severus...tell me what happened in your dream, please." Lucius said softly, rubbing the tears from Severus's cheeks with his thumb. Severus nodded and then spilt the dream out, choking a sob back every now and then. Once he was finished Lucius pulled him closer to him, enveloping him in his arms, his head resting on Severus's. He quietly mumbled things to calm Severus down, and rocked back and forth just a bit. Soon, Severus had stopped crying, but still, he looked forlorn and sad, which Lucius could understand him feeling at the moment.

Gently, Lucius cupped Severus's chin and then he brought his lips upon the younger boy's. He kissed him deeply once and was suprised to see that Severus wasn't objecting to him. He slowly felt himself being pushed back down onto his bed and realized it was Severus who was doing it. He then laid down, then began to unbutton Severus's shirt. And Severus did the same to him. Lucius was about to remove the article of clothing from Severus, but Severus shook his head, then wrapped his arms around Lucius, inside his shirt, and rested his head on his chest. Slowly, they both drifted back to sleep.

Severus awoke to see that Lucius wasn't in the bed anymore. He heard water running and he had it figured out rather quickly. Lucius was already up and in the shower. Severus sighed and laid back down in the bed, a small smile on his thin lips. A smile that was rarely ever there because of the pain and torment he always went through. It was a smile of contentment, of a rare happiness that he ever felt, of that rare warmth he felt in his chest. Was this real happiness, or was it only his imagination? He shook his head, not wanting to think about anything that could possibly hurt him again at the moment.

Within minutes of his waking, Lucius came out of where his bathroom was and sauntered over towards Severus. He was already dressed, and in very fine fashion to that matter. Severus blushed a bit. Lucius looked much better than he did. Of course, Severus was only in night wear. Lucius raised an eyebrow at what he hoped was his lover, and then sat down beside him. He moved a strand of Severus's hair back behind his ear. Lucius was a bit suprised at the feeling of Severus's hair. It wasn't greasy, just thick, healthy, and overly shiny. He smirked a bit. The boy had quite wonderful hair. Lucius quickly scooped Severus up in his arms. Severus just about rolled out of his arms in suprise, but of course, Lucius held on to him tightly. Lucius smirked happily and walked into the bathroom where he set Severus down on his feet softly.

"You ought to get ready. I'll see you at breakfast, okay? Don't keep me waiting." Lucius said softly, then kissed Severus on the cheek. Severus blushed, then nodded. He watched the platinum blonde haired boy strode elegantly out of the room. Severus sighed happily once more, before turning on the shower and stepping in.

He was quickly through, since long, hot showers had never really appealed to him. As he stood in the bathroom, wrapped in just a towel, he remembered he didn't have any clothes. He rolled his eyes before grabbing his wand, which happened to have been laying in his discarded clothing on the floor.

"Accio clothes." He said rather blandly and within minutes, his clothes burst through the door. Severus raised an eyebrow then shook his head. He looked at what had came to see that he had a white, long sleeved, button up shirt, rather casual looking actually, a pair of black pants, his robes, and some black doc martens. He nodded, pretty nice. He quickly put his clothes on, then exited out of the bathroom. He quickly left Lucius's room and began walking down the halls, slightly hurriedly. He was afraid of running into Potter's gang, especially today. But of course, they weren't behind him, they were right in front of him.

As Severus began to round a corner, he heard their voices. Remus's was the loudest of them all, seeming to be full of pride, and, by the way he was speaking, he seemed to be showing off. Severus sighed and rolled his eyes once again, he hoped Remus wasn't gloating over what he thought. But of course, Sirius Black's shouts made it rather apparent.

"What a little slut that Snape is! First, you rape him, then he goes to bed with Malfoy! Ha, he's quite the whore, eh? And, I would have thought Malfoy would have had a bit of a better taste than that greasy git." was what Sirius said. Severus's blood was practically boiling inside his veins. He jaw was clenched tight, and he could feel his jugular vein pulsing against his neck harder than ever. Finally, after more of their talk, he couldn't take it any longer. He stood up and turned the corner to face them, wand drawn, and robes slightly billowing.

Remus was the first the notice him. He nudged James, who nudged Sirius, and they all three looked at the rather pissed off Slytherin. Suddenly, Sirius began laughing.

"Remus, James, I do believe he heard us talking about him. I mean, look at him. His robes a- billowing, his jaw clenched, wand out, and he's standing rather squared up at us. I'm pretty sure he's royally pissed." Sirius said in a teasing voice. Remus smirked, and James smiled a wicked, trademark, Potter smile. Severus stared at them, still completely angered. Remus smirked once again, then walked swankily over to him, his shabby, yet taut clothes showing every muscle of his detailed body. He wrapped an arm around Severus's neck then lowered his mouth to Severus's ear, where he licked and bit the earlobe in a mocking manner. Severus's eyes widened and he quickly slapped Remus away. How dare he do that to him after what he'd done last night!

"I like them feisty." Remus said with a smirk. Sirius made a noise behind him and he looked up from Severus's eyes to see Lucius Malfoy glaring down at him. Remus's eyes widened a considerable amount and he smiled innocently as he backed up. He could already hear Sirius and James walking backwards away from them.

"Don't you dare touch or talk to Severus, Lupin. If I see you near him once more, I promise to castrate you in the Great Hall." Lucius snarled. Severus had to smirk at the expression that came across Remus's face. It was pure fright and bewilderment. He heard Remus gulp and watched as he nodded, before, very clumsily, running down the hall. Severus looked up at Lucius when he felt his hand on his shoulder. Lucius's face was worried, as were his words. "Are you okay? They didn't hurt you, did they?" Severus shook his head.

"No. They just mocked me, that's all. Nothing very painful. Maybe hurt my pride a bit, but nothing too bad." He lied. Luckily, he was good at lying. Lucius nodded before hugging him quickly. Severus had to smile as his head was pressed against Lucius's chest. His heart was pounding, and Severus was trying to decide if it was from worry, anger, or if Lucius was just nervous because he was hugging him.

"Severus, I must go, dear. I have to get to class, you know. Do tell me if those creeps do anything. I really would like to castrate them." Lucius said with a wink. Severus smiled meekly before nodding. With a very chaste kiss, Lucius spun on his heel and swept down the hall in a flurry of silvery blonde and black. Severus stared at him for a moment, and decided he didn't feel hungry, and that he didn't want to eat anyway. So, he just headed for his class, Charms, where he was sure something interesting was going to happen. Maybe. He sighed as he opened the door to the classroom, then his eyes widened and his mouth dropped as he looked into the room.

_A/N: Terribly sorry for the crappiness of this chapter. It just...didn't come out as good as I wanted it too. Okay. It came out nothing like I wanted it to. Eep..don't hurt me. ; I'll try alot harder to get this fic updated quicker, and make the chapters better for your viewing pleasure._


End file.
